Soul Deep Bond
by Book Mad TJ
Summary: When Harry’s mother Lily, begged the Dark Lord to save her son, Voldemort just knocked her away. When Voldemort’s curse backfired, it hit part of Lily as well, but not all of her. No one expect for her genius son Harry knows she’s alive. Dark Potter's...
1. Chapter 1

**This will be a dark story. I'm not sure what pairings; I THINK THEY WILL BE NON-SLASH (Female/Male) But it may be slash…. (Male/Male or Female/Female)**

**Please tell me what pairings you would like. **

**Who would you like to see Harry with? **

**Who would you like to see Lily with? **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Please! PLEASE! Don't hurt my baby." Young Lily Potter sobbed trying to protect her first and only child; one year old Harry James Potter. Lily already knew her Husband; James was dead, having heard his body crash to the floor downstairs.

The Dark Lord Voldemort stood in front of Lily, his eyes red eyes full of hate; he pointed his wand at her.

"Get out of the way, you silly girl! Give me the child!"

"No! Kill me instead! Please don't hurt Harry!" Lily begged, trying to save her son.

She had loved her husband James and her son Harry more than anything in the world. Now that James was dead all she had left was Harry.

The Dark Lord laughed as he pushed Lily out of the way, with a flick of his wand he tied the scared mother up. He then made his way over to the child. The baby had his green eyes open and was looking at his mother, wondering why she was crying.

Lily watched in horror as the Dark Lord said the cursed killing words, the spell that no one had ever survived, at her son.

A flash of green light came out of his wand and hit the child on his forehead. The curse bounced off leaving a lighting bolt shaped scar.

The curse then hit Voldemort, and he screamed in shock as he burned, his body crumpled to the ground leaving only ashes.

But a part of the killing curse hit Lily. It was not enough to kill her, but it was enough to destroy her body.

Lily's soul and all her Memories floated from her body, as she saw her body die.

Her soul hardened and turned darker from the pain of losing her husband and seeing her own body die. But a living soul had to have a living body and there was only one body in the room. Her soul drifted into Harry's body, all of Lily's feeling and memories drifted into the baby's mind.

The child suddenly knew everything his mother did, from everything she learned in magic school to how it felt to make love.

To the world Lily was dead, but in fact her soul was still alive, sharing a body with her son. And the only person who knew this was Harry. Two souls in one body.

_**'No! What should I do!? I can feel my son's soul, like it's joined to me… I can't tell anyone, the world will call my son a freak. Dumbledore would lock us up! I will tell no one, and I will help Harry become strong. Oh No! People will think Padfoot is guilty! Peter will get away! Well I can do nothing about this right now.' **_

Lily's soul had harden from the happy, and caring person she used to be to a cold and uncaring woman, who only cared about one person, her son. She would do anything to protect Harry.

**_'Mum, where's dad? Is he really dead? No! Why are you in my body?'_** Because all of Lily's thoughts and memories were shared with Harry, Harry's soul and brain had become smarter, and in just one second he had the same vocabulary in his mind as most adults did.

His body could not speak properly yet but his mind could.

At that second Dumbledore walked into the room, his eyes were sad and they had lost their twinkle, a tear fell from his cheek. "Lily, James, I am sorry about your deaths, but I know you would be happy that your son is alive and I will make sure he is safe."

Mentally Lily snorted and thought**_ 'Yeah I'm glad my son's alive too, and you better keep him safe.'_**

Harry's soul had a different personality than Lily's, but it still knew everything she did. **_'Yep he better keep us safe, dad would have wanted that. And I'll keep mum safe… even though we are in the same body. How did that happen? ' _**

**_'Mum! We have to save Uncle Padfoot!' _**

**_'We can't son.'_** Lily thought sadly.

**_'Why not!? Mum!'_**

**_'We can't do anything, sweetheart. We can't let anyone know I am in your body.'_**

**_'Mum! It's not my body, it's our body now. I miss dad.'_**

**_'Harry you have to act like a child now, cry, that's what a normal baby would do, we can't let Dumbledore know what's going on. I miss your dad too, but I will help you become strong, so you can kill the man who took him away from us.'_** Lily did not mind telling her son this, as his mind was now as smart as her own.

**_'Okay, but mum? I have all your memories, and ha now I know how babies are made. I bet you don't want your one year old son knowing that!' _**

Lily mentally banged her head. Lily did not really care if she told her son he had to kill someone, but she did not want him seeing her and his father having sex.

Harry made his body start crying. Dumbledore had no idea about the mental conversation going on inside Harry's body, so he carefully picked the baby up and smiled a sad smile.

"Harry, you won't understand what I'm saying, but thank you, your parents would be proud. I'm going to have you seen by a medi-witch, and then I will take you to your aunt's house." Dumbledore cooed.


	2. Chapter 2

**This will be a dark story. I'm not sure what pairings.**

**Please tell me what pairings you would like. **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry pretended to be asleep while Dumbledore and the medi-witch checked his condition.

"He seems very healthy, the scar on his forehead does have dark magic in it, but I'm sure with You-Know-Who gone, the boy will be fine." The medi-witch told Dumbledore, while looking down at the baby lovingly.

"Thank you Jenny." Dumbledore smiled at the young Medi-witch.

"He is so cute! The prettiest baby I've ever seen. And I can tell he's going to be powerful." Jenny gushed.

"Yes, I'm sure when he gets older ladies will love him" Dumbledore agreed.

"Pretty baby" Jenny cooed.

Lily huffed from inside Harry **_'My baby is not pretty, he's handsome.'_**

Harry mentally grinned at his mother** _'Get over it mum, I'm a prettier baby than you were!' _**

Lily groaned '**_That's something Sirius would say. Please, please, please be more like Remus than Sirius.' _**

**_'Being like Padfoot is cool, but I'm a progslet, after dad.' _**Harry told his mother.

**_'How do you know those names? Have you been going though my memories?'_ **Lily asked.

Harry mentally grinned sheepishly** '_It's hard not to, they just pop up in my head. Don't be mad, I'm only a baby, hardly a year old!' _**

**'_In mind your twenty-six years old, like me.'_ **Lily told her son.

Harry mock gasped **'_I'm old!'_**

Lily raised a mental eyebrow '**_Are you sure you're my child, not Sirius's? Are you sure you don't have his memories instead of mine?' _**

**_'I love you too mum!'_ **Harry said.

Harry and Lily had been so caught up in their playful chit-chat they had not realized three hours had past and Harry was at the doorstep of his Aunt's house.

**_'My sisters house!? Her husband hates magic, I know Petunia is okay with it, but that oaf of a man will try to beat it out of you. Your cousin is about the same age as you, he might have magic as well, but Vernon will make him spoiled and hate magic, forcing the magic in the boy to disappear! If your cousin has any magic; with that man around it will be forced out of him…'_ **Lily ranted about her brother-in-law.

Harry knew losing her body had turned is mother slightly dark, so he suggested **'_Dumbledore wants them to wake up and find me on their doorstep, You and I both know my body has hidden power, so what about we try a bit of wandless magic, and kill him? So then we can change our blood-family into magic lovers.'_** Harry said.


	3. Chapter 3

Lily frowned, while most children her son's age were crying for milk and going to the toilet in their pants, her baby was asking her if they could murder his uncle.

That did not sound right. Lily loved Harry with all of her heart, and did not want her son involved with murder so young; to her he was still a baby who had grown from inside her.

But if her brother-in-law was going to hurt her son-like she knew he would-and take away any chance of her sister's child being well-behaved and having magic, she would go along with Harry' plan.

'_**Harry, we will not kill someone every time you think it's the easy way out… But this time we will do it, only because it's for your safety.' **_

'_**Yes mum! I know, we can make him fall out of bed, hit his neck on the bedside table and die, from breaking his neck!' **_Harry said happily, though he was as smart as a twenty-six year old, something's about him were still childlike.

'_**Harry, killing someone is not a happy thing to do.' **_Lily said, mentally crossing her arms and glaring at her son's soul.

Though they shared the same body and memories, their personalities were very different.

'_**Mum, I've never used magic before, I know all about it but I'm not ready to use it myself, I've seen you do it so, so can you please take control of my body for a second and kill him? In a few days you can teach me how to do it' **_Harry asked sweetly.

Lily melted _**'Honey, of course.' **_

Lily and Harry swapped places, with Lily taking control of the body and it's magic.

'_**It feels good to be in control again.' **_Lily thought. But she knew, she could not control it for very long as it was still Harry's body.

Lily closed her eyes and concentrated on the magic in the body, she was able to take some from Harry's magical core, and send it into the house towards Vernon.

…………………… _**(Scene break)………………**_

Vernon Dursley was dreaming about being the richest man in the world, when something cold wrapped itself around his body and woke him up.

Vernon opened his eyes and gasped when he saw something that looked like misty blue magic wrap around his whole body.

Before he could scream; the magic wrapped itself around his mouth. When the magic finally covered every part of him, it pulled the man out of bed.

When he was falling to the ground, his neck hit the bedside table, and with a loud crack: it broke. Vernon was dead in less than five minutes.

…………………… _**(Scene break)………………**_

'_**Mum, my aunt's going to be upset about the death of her husband and will properly be way to upset to notice me here. At Hogwarts you found a book in the restricted section, and it taught you how to break ties and bonds right? I think you should break my aunt's ties with her husband, make her feel like she hates the man and is happy to see him dead. Then you should lessen the ties she has with her son. She will spoil her son; Dudley, but take away some of that love and she will act like a normal parent who just wants what's best for her son. And maybe you should make her feel like she loves me, the same way she will Dudley. '**_ Harry told his mother.

'_**You're very smart; I'm guessing you got that from me. Though I'm sure your evil side, comes from the Dark Lord's curse… but I don't care, no matter what I'll still love you.'**_ Lily said, while breaking her sister's ties with her husband, and lowering her love for Dudley a little.

Petunia would still love Dudley very much; she would just not spoil him as much. Lily also made Petunia love Harry like he was her own son.

Lily had only met Dudley once, and had thought his father would make the boy into a clone of himself, but hopefully with him gone, the child could become smart and powerful.

…………………… _**(Scene break)………………**_

Petunia Dursley woke up to find her husband on the floor of their bedroom; dead_. _

"He must have fallen out of bed and broke his neck." She said to herself, shaking her head.

Petunia was surprised to find she did not feel really upset about his death, but she was upset that her son would grow up without having a father.

While Petunia was making arrangements for her husband's death, she did not find the baby on her doorstep until the early afternoon, when some men knocked on her front door to remove the body.

She opened the door to find four men looking at a baby on her doorstep.

She looked at the baby, and saw he had her sister's eyes: Lily's eyes. Her sister's baby! Petunia found a letter addressed to her, on top of the child's blankets.

Petunia quickly grabbed the baby, and held it in her arms.

"What are you looking at!? This is my sister's baby! The body is upstairs!" Petunia snapped; hugging the child to her chest.

At that the men hurried off.

Petunia sat down in the kitchen and took the letter that had come with the baby.

"Well it might be good for Dudley to grow up with someone his own age around, like a brother; now that his father is gone." She said before reading the letter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay I'm going to make Dudley a wizard. This is not really a chapter, well it is, kind of. **

**Okay from the reviews I have got, the main parings will be NON-slash…. Please keep asking for what pairings you would like to see. **

**In this chapter I'm going to describe how both of the boys look. **

**Thank you.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

***Three years later***

Harry had been pretending to be a baby for three years now, and was now the size of a slightly underweight four year old. His cousin Dudley was quite small as well, as Petunia made sure the two young children only ate healthy food.

Harry had beautiful, and flawless pale white skin that many people could only dream for.

He was short for his age, but was lean, with broad shoulders and a few small but growing muscles, for such a young boy he looked very fit. His eyebrows were dark but thin, he had long beautiful eye-lashes, and very beautiful large, light green eyes that seemed to shine. People could get lost in his beautiful and innocent eyes. He had long silky black hair that brushed his shoulders; many women envied his beautiful hair that was nicer than even females. He always had his hair tied up.

He looked perfect, with his childlike angel face, blood red lips and his small but perfectly strait nose. He was very beautiful.

**Harry looked more like his mother than his father because he had his mother's soul inside him.**

Harry was very close to his cousin. Harry thought of Dudley as a best friend, brother and sometimes a son.

Dudley worshipped Harry, he was never seen away from the other boy, it was like they were linked at the hip.

Dudley thought of Harry as a Best friend, brother, uncle and sometimes a father.

To Dudley Harry was very smart and very cool.

Dudley was a little bit taller than Harry, but was just as thin. He also was lean with broad shoulders and a few small but growing muscles, like Harry he looked very fit.

Dudley's skin was darker than Harry, he had flawless tanned skin. He had big; light chocolate brown eyes that were very pretty and suited his skin colour.

Dudley had narrow cheekbones and a small strait nose like Harry's. He had silky brown hair that was the same shoulder length as Harry's and it was also tied up. For a four year old he was very handsome.


	5. Chapter 5

Dudley Dursley was a smart four year old, but he knew he had to be smart to keep up with his amazing cousin, Harry.

Dudley knew Harry was four years old as well, but sometimes he was sure Harry was smarter than his mother, who was also Harry's aunt.

Dudley was sitting on the floor of his bedroom, reading, when Harry walked into the room.

"Hey Duds, what are you reading?" Harry asked.

**_'It looks like he's reading three books at once, they are all open.' _**Lily said, inside Harry's head.

"Oh, it's nothing I'm just trying to catch up." Dudley said.

"Catch up? Duds, you are four years old, your smarter than most ten year olds, you don't need to study! Go have fun!" Harry said.

It was true, Dudley was very smart for his age, thanks to all the help Harry and Petunia gave him.

"You're four too! And you're smarter than some thirty year olds! You go have fun!" Dudley shouted.

**_'Mum, should we just tell him? I trust Duds, and he's family.'_**

**_'He may be very smart, but he's not old enough to know yet, maybe in a few months.' _**Lily said.

"Okay, okay, you don't need to get all worked up! I'm sorry! Friends?" Harry asked.

Dudley smiled. "Okay, sorry Harry. Friends."

Harry sat down next to Dudley. "So Duds, what are you reading?"

"Well the big one is called **'ISSUES IN FINALICAL ACCOUNTING' **and the other two are called **'ENGLISH THESAURUS'** and **'SPELLING: GRAMMER AND USAGE' **"

Harry looked at his cousin, that he had nicknamed 'Duds.'

"Duds, you're joking right?" But Harry could now see the titles of all three books:

**ISSUES IN FINALICAL ACCOUNTING**

**ENGLISH THESAURUS**

And

**SPELLING: GRAMMER AND USAGE**

"Why the hell would you, a four year old, need all these books? FOUR YEAR OLDS DON'T NEED TO LEARN HOW TO ACCOUNT! And where did you get these books anyway?" Harry yelled.

"You know when my mum took us to the Library? I snuck these books into the pile mum was getting out. I got the accounting one in the Uni section and the word ones in the High School section. And accounting is very handy, we use it every day." Dudley said.

Harry sighed, grabbing Dudley's hand. "Come on Duds, lets go for a run."

Lily had suggested that, as soon as they learn to walk Harry should start going on long runs, and take Dudley with him, so they could become fit.

Dudley did not know that Harry was training him, he just thought it was fun.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Those books:**

**ISSUES IN FINALICAL ACCOUNTING**

**ENGLISH THESAURUS**

**And**

**SPELLING: GRAMMER AND USAGE**

**ARE real, my father gave them to me for my tenth birthday, six years ago, I still have them and have read them all.**

**I love maths, when I go to Uni I am going to study Accounting. I am really good at maths.**

**-------------**

**PLease review, reviews help me write.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Please Review, I'm sorry for the update taking so long.**_

------------------------------

Harry and Dudley had been jogging for over an hour before they decided to turn around and go home. On the way back Dudley stopped and looked into a mirror that was hanging in the window of a clothing shop.

Dudley was surprised, he had never really looked into a mirror before, but he had thought he would just look like all the other four year olds his age, but he did not, he looked smarter, older, more athletic, and cooler. He was handsome.

Dudley stared at his face, his large, deep, pretty, light chocolate brown eyes. He stared at his tall, but lean and fit body, and his flawless darkly tanned skin.

He then ran a hand over his face, his perfect nose, and his narrow cheekbones. He was hot, and sexy; for a four year old.

Dudley then looked at his hair that went down past his shoulders; it was dark brown, long and smooth, and was tied up with a part in the middle.

"Wow" He breathed. "I have seen photos of my dad, and I'm nothing like him. I was scared that I would look like him but I don't. But still you look way cooler Harry."

Harry had come and put his arm around Dudley's shoulder.

Now in the mirror next to Dudley now stood a slightly shorter, beautiful boy.

Harry was also very lean and very fit, with large beautiful green eyes that seemed to sparkle, people could get lost in Harry's amazing eyes. Harry's eyes had to be the most beautiful eyes in the world.

He had beautiful, flawless pale skin that seemed to glow.

Harry's face was perfect with think, blood red lips, thin but dark eyebrows, long beautiful eye-lashes, and a small but perfectly strait nose.

He had the most beautiful, silky smooth, raven black hair in the world; it was tied up in the same way as Dudley's.

Harry was very pretty. He was very beautiful. Harry could pretend to be a girl if he wanted to, and be the best female model in the world.

But Dudley knew his best friend hated looking so girly. Harry did not like being so pretty, he wanted to be more boyish.

'_**You know Harry, if I was not in your body, I think you would most likely look more like your father. But as a side effect of sharing a body with a female you look more beautiful than most males. Don't worry about it. Hey if I was not here in your body, I think you would need glasses like your dad. But you don't. And I'm a little worried about Dudley he acts much older than a four year old, could that be because I am here?' **_Lily said to Harry.

'_**Yes, I'm worried about Duds too, maybe he's very smart because of a side effect from the magic that's keep you in my body.**_ _**I can tell Duds has magic, his eyes are filled with it. So maybe what's making him smarter is his magic mixing with **__**our**__** strange bonded magic' **_Harry told his mother.

"Come on Duds lets go" Harry pulled Dudley away from the mirror and they started jogging home again.

As the two boys were passing the lake at the park Harry stopped.

"Harry; what's wrong?" Dudley asked.

"Duds, look, there's a girl that looks about two years younger than us standing in the lake. With no clothes on! It's winter! She'll get sick, we must go help her. "

Dudley looked at the lake, and sure enough he saw a girl who only looked about two years old. She was very tiny, and very underweight. From what he could see she had dirty blonde hair and was wearing glasses.

"COME ON!" Dudley yelled, and they both sprinted to the lake.

When the boys reached the lake they pulled off their jumpers, T-shirts and shorts.

They then jumped into the freezing lake, splashing towards the girl.

"Are you okay?" Harry shouted to the girl who he now saw was crying.

Dudley grabbed the tiny girl around her waist and carried her out of the water and onto a patch of grass.

Harry who had followed Dudley back onto dry land picked up his jumper and his pair of shorts. "Duds she will be freezing help me get these clothes on her."

After they were dressed: The girl was now wearing Harry's jumper and his shorts, Dudley was wearing the same clothes that he was wearing before, and Harry was wearing just his T-shirt.

"Can you speak?" Dudley asked the girl, who looked no older than a young toddler.

The girl didn't answer she just cried.

'_**Harry she's very young and very frightened. You must get her inside and get some food into her, and then you can ask her where her parents are.' **_Lily told Harry, her mothering side taking over.

"Come on; we'll take her back to our house." Harry said.

Dudley nodded, both boys took one of the girl's hands and they both led her back to their house.

"Dud's lets take her into the house, give her a bath, get some warmer clothes on her and give her some nice hot food, then she might talk" Harry told Dudley.

"My mums not here" Dudley said when they reached the house, after seeing his mum's car was missing.

"We were gone for ages; she has probably gone looking for us." Harry told Dudley, while taking the girl inside.

"Duds go get her some comfortable bed clothes to put on, while I give her a bath." Harry said.

Harry then took her into the bathroom and ran a nice warm bath for her.

'_**Harry darling, this girl is very frightened, let me take over your body, I am a mother after all and I know how to handle a scared little girl better than you do.' **_

'_**Sure that's fine by me, mum' **_Harry said.

Lily then took over Harry's body.

"Come on sweetheart, it's nice and warm" Lily said gently.

"Come on darling, I don't bite, just take your clothes off and jump in, here I'll help you." Lily told the young child.

After the girl was undressed, Lily helped her into the bath.

"Would you like some Bubbles?" Lily asked.

The girl nodded, so Lily took the bubble bath bottle from the shelf and poured some into the warm water.

"Here, let me wash your hair, sweetheart." Lily took a shampoo bottle from the shelf and started to wash the child's hair.

'_**Harry, I can sense magic in this child, great magic.' **_Lily told her son.

_***Fifteen minutes later***_

"Come child, it's time to get out now." Lily said.

The girl stood.

"Can you please tell me how old you are?" Lily asked.

"Three" The girl said.

"Why were you so upset before?"

"My mommy just died. I saw it!" The girl cried.

"Don't worry, sweetie, everything going to be alright, can you tell me your name?"

"Luna Lovegood"

"Luna Lovegood? Hmm I think I've heard the name Lovegood before…" Lily said.


End file.
